Dance with the Devil
by Iryo-Dejakii
Summary: What happens when another pureblood vampire joins the Night Class and puts Zero on edge. Hidden secrets and feelings are brought forth as an unsustpecting twist has everyone holding their breath. Warning: Yaoi/ Yuri. Don't hate! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**-All right this is my fist vmpire knight fanfic so pwease go easy on me if it's not to your liking. BTW there will be yaoi and some yuri in this fan fiction so if you do not like please reframe from reading this story or sending me mean reviews.**

**As a disclaimer I do not own Vampire Knight I just love the series! **

**The story starts off about three months into next term so its November, a whole month before everyone gets off for winter break. The story is rated M and will later on have some lemon, minor language and possibly gore, but don't hold me to that one. Quick warning that this is slightly AU because I'm trying to finish the series. lol. Hope you guys like it and if you do please send me reviews to encourage me to go on because if I don't get any reviews I will not continues this fandom.**

**Also to be on the look out for the sister story of this one called "Dancing with Fire" It's suppose to be the sequel to this story, but we'll just wait and see.**

**=3**

November 23

'_God, what the hell was Headmaster Cross thinking! Letting a night class student register at this time and hour. Is he tying to…never mind, just stop thinking and stay calm_." But that was nearly impossible for Zero as he walked towards the headmaster's office grumbling something about vampires and their bad sense of something when he almost ran into Yuuki. "Oh, hey Zero-kun!" she smiled brightly before noticing Zero's not too happy looking face, "um…. You bummed about having to escort the new student to class?" Zero rolled his eyes at her, "what do you think Yuuki-chan?" he said a little harsher than needed to be. "Hehe… guess you right about that," she said nervously as they began to walk together towards the headmaster's office again.

Yuuki sighed as she thought about what the new student would be like and hoped it was nothing like when Shizuka had come here only to torment Zero when Kaname stepped in. She smiled though as they entered her father's office to see a girl that was Zero's height with red hair that had a honey caramel strips in it. The girl was thin, hardly curvy and nearly flat in other areas. The headmaster smiled, "welcome Zero-kun, Yuuki-chan. I would like you to meet our new student Nao-chan," he said gesturing to the girl who promptly bowed at the introduction. "It's quite nice to meet you both and I'm quite sorry about my sudden arrival, but complications at home forced me to come here right away," Nao said in a quiet, but melodic voice that nearly had Yuuki pinned where she stood. Zero growled glaring at the vampire as he took a step towards her. '_Uh. Oh_,' was the only thought that went through Cross's head as he saw the advance, but before he could even say anything Nao bowed with a small squeak. "I'm soooo sorry Yuuki-chan. I didn't mean to and I had forgotten that I was using my charm vice. Please forgive me Yuuki-chan!" she girl said all too fast throwing Zero off balance at the sudden apology. Still Zero didn't trust Nao as he regained his composure and stood next to Yuuki once again. "Oh, it's all right Nao-sama, you didn't mean to after all," Yuuki smiled elbowing Zero in the ribs to keep him from growling again. Nao smiled noticing this then remembered what Yuuki had said, "Miss Yuuki could you please just call me Nao-chan… Nao-sama sounds just too weird." Yuuki blinked in confusion, but nodded in agreement non-the less.

The headmaster chibi smiled after this, "well I'm glad that is out of the way. Now Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, I would like you two to please escort Nao-chan to the Night Class." Zero's eyes boggled, but not as much as Yuuki's did at this request. "Are you insane Cross…" Zero started, but Yuuki finished, "we have prefect duty and don't you think it's a little dangerous considering she's a…" Yuuki pause not wanting to cause any offence, but as always Zero put in icily, "_vampire_." Cross sighed and stood up from his desk as he set his tea down. "I wouldn't have ask you both to do such a thing if I didn't believe in Nao-chan's abilities to stay calm around humans. Besides she found her way here with out an escort and having to stop and ask a few of our Day Class students where my office was," he paused noticing the concern on both his adopted youth's faces, "not to worry though. Nao-chan is an excellent student and knows better than to do anything to the Day Class. All the same I want you both to escort her so that she doesn't get lost all right." Yuuki nodded and smiled at her adopted father while Zero gave a slight "che" and turned to leave. "Thank you mast Cross," Nao bowed to the headmaster before following Yuuki and Zero out and onto the grounds.

The trio soon arrived at the gates of the Night Class dorms and already there was a crowed of girls (and a few guys) waiting to catch a glimpse at their favorite Night Class student. Nao stopped to observe what Yuuki and Zero had to do as prefects. Zero went over to his side of the crowd, which almost automatically quieted under his icy glare, which made Nao giggle at the sight. Her attention was drawn over to Yuuki who was having a hard time keeping the "fan" girls back. Nao walked over causing a lot of the girls to look up and stair at her as she whispered in Yuuki's ear, "would you like some help Yuuki-chan. It must be hard holding all these girls back." Yuuki shook her head and smiled, "Arigato Nao-chan, but I have it under control." Nao nodded and looked over some of the girls whom were standing in front of her. She smiled at them causing a few of them to seem to melt while some of the guys in the back fainted. A few gasps filled the air causing Nao to look up at the gates to see a small group of vampires emerging from the gates. In the front of the group was a blonde male with big blue eyes. A group of girls called out, "Idol-sempai!" and he promptly waved back with a big goofy grin on his face. The next male was a lot like the blonde only with a more gold tone to his hair and lavender eyes. The next two shared an umbrella, one male with red hair and steal gray eyes, the other a female with he blonde hair in pigtails and baby blue eyes. Another blonde male walked beside them with a small smile as he talked quietly to the two. The last three to emerge from the gates were two females and a male. The one girl had long blonde hair and brown eyes which Nao thought she recognized from some where. The other girl had shoulder length silver hair with eyes to match that never seemed to stop moving; almost as if looking out for danger and Nao could see why as he eyes fell on the last of the group. "Kaname-sama!," she said waving before she could catch and stop herself from her action. She didn't even notice some of the glares and grumbles as Kaname waved back with his small smile. Nao did notice though that Yuuki was shoved off balance and went to catch her when Kaname was right there. "You all right Yuuki-chan?" Kaname said evenly as Nao straightened up. "Y~yes Kaname-sama!" Yuuki smiled up at him.

'_Sama? Does she not know that…._," Nao's thoughts stopped when she received a quick glance from Kaname that told her everything. The group of girls were almost gone now as Yuuki regained herself and smiled at Kaname again. He then looked at Nao, "are you and Kiryu escorting Nao-sama to the Night Class this evening?" Yuuki nodded and then realized that they were far behind all the other Night Class students, "we'd better catch up to them!" Kaname shook his head; "it's quite all right Yuuki-chan," he said as they started to walk. Nao looked around, "where did Zero-kun go?" she wondered out loud catching the attention of Yuuki who looked around quickly. "He's probably skipping out on his duties again or already on them," Yuuki sighed as they continued to walk. Nao nodded and looked up to see that Kaname had already caught up with the other Night Class students. "Um…. Hey Yuuki-chan…," Nao spoke nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers behind her back. "What is it Nao-chan?" Yuuki asked concerned to the other as she turned to look at her. "I~I'm a little nervous about attending the Night Class…. I'm worried that they won't like me….," Nao sighed and noticed that they were in the classroom building. Yuuki smiled warmly up at Nao, "don't worry too much Nao-chan. The others that are here are quite nice. So just be yourself and you'll make quick friends."

'_Easier said than done…,_" Nao thought as she smiled at Yuuki, "all right. I'll try for you Yuuki-chan!" The girl nodded, "if you ever need anything come find me or ask the headmaster if you can stay in his office till I can come and see you kay!" Nao nodded and Yuuki was soon off to begin her nightly patrol around her side of the border. Nao slowly let her breath out as she walked into the class room keeping her gaze on the floor as she felt almost every eye on her. She quickly glanced to the side and noticed that there was no teacher then quickly looked around the class from underneath her eyelashes to find a seat. Nao quickly sat down and looked out the window at the crescent moon that was slightly covered by some clouds when she felt someone sit down next to her. "Hello there," said the blonde male from before with bright blue eyes. "I~Idol-kun?" Nao questioned and was answered by a quick laugh. "I thought only the Day Class girls called me that," he began to laugh again with another male flicked him in the back of the head. "Be nice Aido, she's new and didn't know your real name," the golden haired male sighed as Aido pouted at him. "That really hurt Kain-kun," he playfully whimpered causing Nao to giggle. "So what is your name," asked the girl that was leaning against the wall on the row in front of her. "….," Nao looked down at her lap unsure if she should speak her name. "Come now, Your not shy are yah?" Aido said with a big grin on his face. Nao shook her head, "No… I just don't like telling people my name because they teat me different…." The cause the three vampires to blink out of confusion and curiosity. Nao lightly bit her bottom lip and looked up at Kaname who nodded at her giving her a little bit of courage. She stood up and bowed quickly, "my name is Nao Fujimori." The vampire's eye widened slightly, "as in the pureblood?" the girl asked quietly. Nao nodded sadly, "please do act any different around me just because I'm a pureblood. I'm not really anything special like Kaname-kun even if I am a pureblood." They nodded and Aido offered her a small smile, "hey, it's all right. We're all friends here anyway so you got nothing to worry about."

"So what do you guys do during class anyway?" Nao asked looking over at the blonde female whom she learned that her name was Ruka. "Not much really.. that's why you don't see us do much," she sighed pulling a small pack of pocky out of her bag, "wanna piece?" "Sur….," Nao was cut off when she heard a loud whistle from off in the distance though it was as if she where right next to it due to her over sensitive vampire ears. She covered her ears and cringed feeling her body shift as her fangs lengthened nearly piercing her bottom lip. Nao didn't even realize that Kaname was beside her until he lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see everyone staring, "I…I'm sorry," she said before rushing out of the classroom. Nao didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than that classroom.

Aido looked up at Kaname, "what was that all about Kaname-sama?" Kaname only glanced at him as he headed to the door, "I think if best if Nao-sama explained it to you Aido-kun." He left the room to find Nao before "she" got herself hurt or in an unwanted situation. Kaname walked briskly down the hall without making a noise and was about to round the corner when he heard a stifled sob coming from the room behind him. He opened the door and saw what looked like Nao only this person had shorter hair and was obviously not a girl.

Ran gasped as he looked up the see Kaname in the doorway of the room he was currently hiding in. He carefully watched Kaname as he shut the door and walked over to him. "Nao?" Kaname questioned kneeling in front of Ran. His shoulder's dropped as he looked at the floor, "no and yes Kaname-kun…," Ran looked back up at the pureblood who was more like his brother than anything. "You remember don't you Kaname-kun…. The curse that was placed on my sister?" the vampire shook with barely visible sobs. Kuran nodded and helped the other male up, "but it would be better if you refreshed my memory… and while we're at it get you the male uniform." Ran nodded and followed Kaname to his room.

**-Wow…Didn't think I could make myself stop, but I had to so that the next chapter would keep you guys out of your seats. Surprise twist. Is Nao really a girl? All will be revealed. Not to worry kay! Again please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**I also didn't realize that this chapter looks so short. *sigh* Oh well, I'll just have to write more than four pages. Till next time.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-All right, next chapert! Yay, hope you guys like this one and please don't worry there is lemon to come! I have a whole bunch of stuff going on this week and may not get to putting up chapter 3 until after school starts. Again I hope you enjoy, please review and favorite!-**

~Chapter 2~

November 24

Ran sat quietly on the couch in Kaname's room while the other made two glasses of water dropping a few tablets into them. "So… that's what happened," Kaname questioned as he sipped lightly at his drink. Ran didn't touch his, rather he set it down and looked up at Kaname, "yes Kaname-sama… and that's why I'm like this." Kaname nodded and looked to the side, "you had better be more careful if you don't want anyone to know too soon." Ran nodded lightly gripping the knees of his pants, lucky for him Kaname had a few spare uniforms and allowed the other to borrow it for now. "I am curious though, what was your first impression of Cross Academy," Kaname asked as he finished with his drink. "It was quite interesting," Ran said finally deciding it best to drink and picked his glass up, "Yuuki-chan is more beautiful than I expected and nice. Master Cross was what I expected. The only person who baffles me is Zero Kiryu." Kaname nodded, '_well of course Zero would. Honestly he is so stubbornly cute at times…. Wait… what?_' The vampire's face turned into a frown as he stared off into space while Ran pretended not to take any notice of it. "I am curious to Kaname-sama," Ran said grabbing the attention of said vampire, "when do you plan on telling Yuuki-sama?" Kaname's expression turned hard making Ran flinch, "sorry, forget I asked." "I have not told Yuuki-chan yet because it's not the right time and I believe that there is no need as of yet," Kaname stated calmly receiving a quick nod from Ran. "Shall we go back to class now?" Kaname asked as he stood up. "Just let me change back," Ran said as he paused to concentrate. "Okay," Nao sighed back in her uniform, "let's go!"

Zero sighed as he sat under his favorite tree looking up at the sky through sad eyes. This had been happening a lot, him finding himself alone near the end of his patrol thinking of things that he would rather not; or rather were quite forbidden. '_Why him!_,' he practically screamed in his mind as he glared up at the moon as it hung low in the sky. Zero had been thinking like this for nearly a week driving him crazy and the source of his insanity just happened to pass by an open window. Zero glared at non other than Kuran Kaname before the other disappeared from sight with the new student Nao. '_Why is he so aggravating?_' the hunter asked himself as he turned his attention back up to the stars. This had been going on for a week now with Zero trying to figure out what it was about Kaname that made the other seem to always get under his skin. Zero then smiled remembering the conversation he and Yuuki shared about two weeks before about his confusion.

"You must really like Kaname-sama now a days Zero-kun," Yuuki giggled as they were eating lunch together for the first time in months. Zero nearly choked on his food and shot a light glare in Yuuki's direction. "Oh come on Zero, we both know that you have a weird way of showing affection," the girl smiled munching on her rice. "And how is that," Zero sighed waiting to take another bit of his food less he gag it back. "Well let's see," Yuuki said getting her thoughts in order, "well…you always pick on me or rub your knuckles roughly on my temples when your annoyed with me, but I know that you still love me because you're my best friend Zero-kun." Zero paused to think about that and the girl had a good point. He continued eating for about five minutes as Yuuki's words started to sink in before he bolted out of the room and to his favorite spot where he was currently now…

Zero sighed, the hardest thing for him was to actually admit that he liked Kaname now the other challenge was did he tell him? He almost laughed at the absudedy of the thought as he leaned back against the tree, 'he'd never go for it… Besides he doesn't need someone like me.. a worthless soon to be level E when he had his pick of the Night Class.' Zero sighed again and decided to call it a night. He got up and brushed himself off before heading to his dorm for the night.

Kaname sighed as he looked up from his book to see Aido talking Nao's ears off while Kain and Ruka tried their best to ignore him as well. He looked out the window again for probably the hundredth time of that night just to catch a glimpse of silver walking back to his dorms. Of all people that he started falling for he was glad it was the strong headed Kiryu. The teen had held Kaname's interest from when he had first saw him. The play of his emotions, they way he carried himself, they way he fought the inevitable, all of it had caught Kaname's attention and now he was at the dilemma of telling the other male. For once Kaname was afraid, he was afraid of the rejection that he thought was inevitable, but he had to try and at least tell Zero how he felt. Kaname didn't even notice that Nao was standing next to him till she lightly touched his arm. He looked down at her with a questioning look as she smiled up at him. "Kaname-sama, may I speak with you in private for a moment," she asked taking a light step back from him. Kaname nodded and followed Nao to the nearest empty classroom before he relaxed a little, "what is it you wish to talk about Nao-chan?" Nao smiled, "oh come on I'm not stupid. Who is this lucky person that you keep looking out for," she asked as she sat down on top of one of the desk. Kaname nearly faltered as he stared at his old friend, "what ever do you mean Nao-chan?" Nao sighed, "Kaname-kun, I've known you for a long time and know for a fact that you've never really liked someone. But it seems that you're looking for someone. If not for relationship purposes what else could it be?" Nao had a good point and Kaname felt it easier just to tell his best friend. "Yes, I like someone, but I don't know if they will return the favor," Kaname said as he leaned against the door. "You mean him right," Nao asked and smiled at the stunned look on Kaname's face. Kaname shook his head at his friend and smiled, "that little power of yours never cieses to amaze me Nao-chan." Nao giggled and hopped off the desk, "I know Kaname-kun, but you know I can't help myself sometimes. It really fun to read people and help them out." Kaname blinked for a moment before realizing what Nao was talking about, "you mean that you would help me find out if Zero liked me or not?" Nao grinned and nodded, "of course Kaname-kun. You my friend and plus I kind of owe you one for earlier." She nervously stratched the back of her neck when something caught here eye out of the window. "Is that him," she asked noticing the silver haired male walking threw a clearing in the woods. Kaname stood next to Nao and looked to where she pointed, "yes…" Nao smiled, "Zero Kiryu… I honestly have to say excellent choice on that one Kaname-kun." Kaname looked at his friend in disbelief, "you really mean that?" She nodded, "Kaname, your like a brother to me and I wouldn't want that to change," Nao looked back down at Zero, "besides if this really works out I may have a way to stop him from falling to a level E." Again, Kaname was surprised at Nao and was about to ask how it was possible that she could do such a thing when she gave him a look that told him to hold his toung. "It comes with a price and Zero alone has to make it other wise he will drop to a level E," she spoke calmly as she took her eyes off Kaname and looked at Zero, "he would loose his humanity and join us in the everlasting night." Kaname was about to say something when Nao cut him off again. "But first things first, we need to make sure he likes you," Nao smiled and started for the door, "I'll be back soon Kaname. You should head back to class." Kaname was about to protest when Nao was already gone, 'Just please don't tell him out right,' he begged her silently in his mind as he headed to class for the third time that night.

A light noise in the bushes startled the vampire hunter as he pulled out Bloody Rose pointing it in the direction of the disturbance. "Come out, I know your there," Zero growled not wanting to deal with anyone from the Night Class at this point. "Easy Zero-kun, I mean no harm," Nao walked out her hands up in surrender with a small smile on her face. "What are you doing out here," Zero sighed lowering his weapon as he lightly glared at the other. "I was looking for Yuuki-chan. She said if I needed anything I could go talk to her and I figured you knew where she was so…..," she shrugged and let her arms fall as she walked over to Zero. Zero sighed feeling himself relax a little as he ran his hand through his hair, 'wait,' he pointed Blood Rose back at Nao who's forehead rested against the barrel of the anti-vampire weapon. "What ever you're doing to me stop it," Zero growled as the vampire gulped. "S~sorry… I thought you looked a little tense so I thought it might help if I relaxed you…," Nao said quietly and looked at the ground, "do you hate all vampires or just me Zero-kun?" The male blinked unsure of how to answer that question before lowering his weapon, "I have a few reasons to hate vampires. There's only one imparticular that I hated, but you know old habits are hard to kick." Nao nodded in understanding and offered a small smiled, "do you mind taking me to Yuuki-chan then?" Zero shook his head and motioned for her to follow, "no more funny business though." "Scouts honor," Nao giggled and followed Zero quietly.

After a few minutes of silence Nao decided it was time to start her little plan, "so… what started to make you change your mind about hating vampires?" Zero's mind first went to the fact that he him self was partially one of them, but that wasn't it. He thought about Kaname and quickly shook his head, "I'm not really sure." Nao notice the little shake and smiled, "do you like someone Zero-kun?" The hunter nearly faltered in his steps, 'how could she tell? Did she already know? Was this another trick?' Nao giggled, "just kidding Zero-kun," she smirked to herself, 'bingo!' She looked up to see Yuuki come into view, "Yuuki-chan!"

Yuuki looked up to see Zero walking Nao over to her, "hello Nao-chan, Zero-kun. Is there something wrong?" She was worried that Zero had done something as she quickly walked up to them. "Oh nothings wrong," Nao smiled and stepped to stand next to Yuuki, "I just wanted to talk for a minute." She looked up at Zero smiling again, "thank you for helping me find Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun." Zero made a nonchalant noise and walked off in the direction of his dorm. "What is it Nao-chan?" Yuuki asked curiously as the two of them continued on the route that she was previously on. "I was wondering if you knew anything about Zero-kun liking someone in the Night Class… particularly Kaname-sama," Nao asked with a light smile on her face. Yuuki paused to glance at Nao, "you kidding me and Sayori have a bet going on to see who will confess first." Nao gave Yuuki an excited look and giggled, "really!… Wait, who's Sayori?" Yuuki smiled, "my room mate… maybe one day you can meet her." Nao nodded, "that would be nice Yuuki-chan… Honestly I wish we could live in harmony with our human counterparts knowing what we were." Yuuki nodded, "I trust Sayori, but it's against the rules of the school." "Not to mention I think Master Cross would have a heart attack," Nao commented as they turned a corner.

"I would have a heart attack about what," came the cheerful voice of Master Cross. Nao looked and giggled, "oh, just the fact that I wish to meet Yuuki's room mate because the three of us have a similar debate on something." Cross thought about this a minute as he looked at the two, "well… I could allow it just this once. After all I am trying to bridge the gap of our two species. But you both have to promise to be extra careful," he said sternly. Yuuki and Nao nodded in unison before hurrying off to Yuuki's dorm.

Nao squealed lightly, "I'm soooooo excited! I get to meet a human who doesn't know about us," she giggled and hugged Yuuki. "Yes, but you have to be careful. Sayori is very sharp even if she won't admit it," she said as she opened her dorm room and walked in. "Sayori, I'm back and I brought a friend," she called lightly to the dim litted room. Sayori was sitting on the bed, as she looked from her book her eyes traveled to Yuuki and then to Nao. "Why is there a Night Classman here," she asked setting her book down. Nao smiled at her, "we ran into Mast Cross while we were on a hot topic and I begged him to allow me to come and discuss it with you and Yuuki-chan." Sayori's interest piqued as a smile crept onto her face, "what topic would this be?" "You guys are not talking about it till I can get changed," Yuuki huffed as she took her clothes into the bathroom. The two girls giggled and talked about their day as they waited for Yuuki to come back out. "All right," Yuuki sighed as she walked out and flopped onto her bed, "down to business." Sayori giggled, "so what were you two talking about," she asked as they sat in a small circle on Yuuki's bed. "Well I was talking about Zero and Kaname when Yuuki-chan told me about a bet you both have," Nao smiled as Sayori squealed. "Yes, someone else who sees it but us," she said happily high fiving Nao. "So what is the basics of this bet," Nao asked as she twirled on of her bangs. Yuuki giggled, "our bet is who is going to confess their feelings first and I said Zero." "I think Kaname will do it," Sayori said with a big grin on her face. "Well I agree with you Sayori," Nao smiled as if she knew something the girls didn't, which she did. "ooooo, someone's got a secret, Tell us," Yuuki pleaded as Sayori joined in giving Nao a big pout. "Okay, okay," Nao leaned in closer to the girls, "Kaname told me that he liked Zero and wanted me to find out for him so that he could confess to him." She smiled at Sayori punching her fist in the air with an "I knew it!" while Yuuki looked a little defeated.

Nao had an idea and giggled, "guys, to make this fair I'll spy on them to see who confesses first to see who wins the bet okay." They all agreed on it shaking each other's hand before Nao had to leave, "I'll see you another time Sayori. It was really nice meeting you!" Nao smirked as she walked back to the Night Class dorms knowing full and well that class was over while she thought of what to say to Kaname about Zero.

While she was thinking though she ran into Ichijo with a light "oof" "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Ichijo smiled, "It's no problem Nao-chan and by the way my name is Ichijo. Kaname-sama asked me to fetch for you, is everything all right?" Nao nodded, "yes, thank you for asking Ichijo-kun." She followed the blonde to Kaname's quarters, "I have to leave you now sorry, but I have plenty of work to do for Kaname-sama." Nao nodded, "I know how it is Ichijo-kun and don't worry I can find my way back to my room." When Ichijo was well out of sight she knocked on the door and walked in, "you wanted to see me Kaname-sama?"

Kaname looked up from his book and set it down on the coffee table next to the couch as he sat up. "Yes," he paused not sure how or what to ask Nao. She noticed and smiled as she walked over to sit down next to her friend, "yes to the fact that Zero-kun does seem to take an interest in you Kaname-sama." Kaname smiled but it quickly faded as he looked at the floor, "what should I do now?" Nao lightly pat Kaname's shoulder comfortingly, "don't worry. I know you'll find the answer. As for now I'm going to go to bed…..," she stood and looked back at Kaname, "I have my own room as requested, right?" Kaname nodded, "you will be able to rest tonight knowing that your secret is safe Nao-chan." She smiled and hugged Kaname quickly before heading to her room for the night. 'Thank goodness, huh, brother?' Ran smiled inside Nao's head, 'it is quite a relief sister… I'm sorry about earlier today. I hope I didn't mess anything up?' Nao smiled as she walked into her room and locked the door behind her, 'not to worry brother I know how much you hate loud noises and it was understandable. Now let me be okay.' All Nao got back was silence as her answer as she looked around the room. It was much like Kaname's, big and open, with a couch, a few tables, dresser, and a few other things decorating the room. She noticed a door, which was probably the bathroom and continued exploring. Nao noticed an outline in the bricks that seemed to be a door. Anyone else would have skipped right over it making it a perfect secret, 'hm, not bad Kaname.' She smiled and lightly pushed allowing the door to slide open easily and walked in to see a small staircase leading up. She followed it till she came to a nice little bedroom with a four-post bed that had red and black silk blankets on it, a few rugs scattered the floor. Nao looked at the walls, one was full of shelves as she thought of what she could put on them while the other had a small table and dresser to match. 'He really did think of everything…,' Nao smiled to herself as she walked back down and shut the secret entrance, 'Thank you Kaname-sama…'

A yawn breached her lips as she looked at the clock to see that it was nearly sunrise. With a sigh she clothes the curtains to the big windows that were behind the couch and then slipped into some pajamas before lying down on the couch. "This was defiantly an amazing day," she sighed before closing her eyes and dosing off to wait for the next day.

**-Wow, a lot happened in this chapter. I hope it was long enough. ^^**

**Anyway the plot is thickenning and not to worry. I'll explain the Nao and Ran thing in later chapters, but for now I hope you enjoy and please give reviews! =3 -**


End file.
